A School Rivalry Gone Too Far
by Andrew Ketchum
Summary: [OneShot]It's Andrew's first day in a Kanto school. He is hoping that its nothing like back in Sorenn. But that changes when he messes with the wrong people. OCxMay...deal with it


**A School Rivalry Gone Too Far**

Andrew: (sigh)

Ash: wuts up?

Andrew: I just don't know about this.

Ash: Why not? You'll be fine its just High School.

Ash and Andrew walked down the street to the bus stop. It was Andrew's first time going to a Kanto school and all he could think about right then was his school back in Sorenn and how bad it was.

Andrew: Ya I know its just that…every time I think of school I think about my old one in Sorenn…and it sucked…I just don't want that to happen again.

Ash: don't worry Andrew you will be fine…something tells me you will get accepted faster than you know.

Andrew: Ya? Name two!

Ash: Lead guitarist in like the only band ever, You have Mew, you want me to keep going I got more?

Andrew: …

Ash just laughed.

Andrew: its not fun-

Ash: look there is the bus stop!

Andrew was about to say something but was being pulled by Ash who stopped right in a group of kids.

Ash: Hey guys!

Andrew: …

Misty: Hey Ash who is this?

Ash: hmm…? Oh right sorry forgot he was there!

Andrew (Glaring): …

Ash: calm down…anyways this is Andrew…

Brock: so he was the one you were talking about?

Ash nodded and Andrew kept silent.

Richie: seems a little silent don't he?

Ash: Oh he's just nervous…remember I told you he was from Sorenn? It turns out that that school was the worst.

Someone was the sleeping pink Pokémon in Andrew's pack. He whispered to everyone else and pointed over to it. Ash saw what he was pointing to and made a small "on no". They all ran up to him trying to get a better look.

Andrew: hey…get…off me…and my pack!

Mew: Mew, Mew!

Tracy: it IS real!

Andrew: BACK OFF!

Everyone stopped right there.

Andrew: NOBODY TOUCHES MY MEW GOT THAT!

They all nodded hesitantly.

Andrew (calmer): (sigh) sorry…

Ash: he gets like that when people try to take his Mew.

They all understood and appologized. Not soon after the bus came by and they got in it. On the way there Ash was showing him other people.

Ash: That there is Brock. He is a rock type lover and is from the Pewter Gym. Well I don't think I missed anyone.

Andrew looked around and saw that he was indeed forgetting to name someone.

Andrew: Yo Ash. Who's that?

Andrew pointeed over to a girl with a reed pokéball bandana and brown hair.

Ash: hmm…? Oh ya, I feel stupid, that's May…her dream in life is to be the top Pokémon coordinator…Yo Andrew! You with me?

Andrew snapped back into reality.

Ash (giving him a look): Hey Andrew…you don't…

Andrew: what? No! cmon man!

Ash: whatever you say Andrew. Whatever you say.

The bus soon pulled up to the school and kids started coming out.

Andrew: umm…Ash?

Ash: Ya?

Andrew: Who are they over there?

Ash looked over and saw a few kids hanging out.

Ash: Oh! Those are the "Oh so popular" ones in this school. Don't worry they wont bother you.

They walked in and as soon as they walked in the door kids (mostly girls) ran over to Andrew.

Andrew: What the-

All the kids were practically on top of him asking questions like "Is that Mew really yours?" and "will you be my boyfriend?" Teachers started coming out and pulling the kids off of Andrew.

Teacher: Are you ok son?

Andrew: Ya I'm ok thanks.

Meanwhile, while that was going on at the other end of the hall two girls (that did not tackle Andrew) where talking. Those girls were Misty and May.

Misty: sheesh not a good first day so far.

May: so he is the new kid?

Misty: yep Ash's long lost brother.

May: humph another one for the popular kids. Look there they go now.

Back with Andrew.

Giselle: Hey there.

Ash and Richie looked at who they were talking to…Andrew.

Ash: (thinking) o man they got him!

Andrew: y-yes?

Gisselle: you seem to be very well known…how about you come hang with us?

Andrew, Richie even at the end of the hall Misty were dissapointed. May didn't even care. She knew none could resist Gisselle and her gang. They all waited for the answer. Other kids were listening around the corner. Andrew was hesitant at first.

Andrew: As tempting as it is…

Everyone was about to collapse of suspense.

Andrew: I'm gonna have to decline that offer.

Everyone in the hall gasped. May (who was still not paying attention) got intrigued as to why everyone had gasped.

May: Misty? What happened?

Misty: its Andrew he-

May: he accepted? No big deal there.

Misty: no May…he declined the offer!

May froze. Why did he decline? He could have the time of his life with them! Just then she saw him glance at her. Why did he just do that? Could it mean that…naw it cant be…right?

Gisselle: I'm sorry what was that?

Andrew: I said no! now if you will excuse me.

She woudlnt take his answer. She moved in front of him.

Andrew: it would be appreciated if you moved.

Gisselle: I don't think so! I don't take NO for an answer!

Andrew: well mabe you should try it!

Everyone gasped. Nobody talked that way to Gisselle. Nobody. She smacked him across the face.

Voice: Gisselle! Leave him to me!

Everybody stood frozen in shock. It was Gary. The bully of the school.

Gisselle: be my guest.

Andrew stood up.

Andrew: Oh ya? What are ya gonna do hippie boy? Shower me with love and peace?

Again everybody was shocked at his words.

Gary: you've got a big mouth punk!

Andrew: and you apparently have a big ego!

Gary grabbeed him by the neck and threw him against the lockers while still holding him.

Gary: listen noobie…im the tough guy of this school got it?

Andrew: Huh? Sorry couldn't hear ya I think a train went by!

Gary literally threw him into the lockers across from them. He then walked over and kicked him in the gut. Eaveryone was too scared to do anything. He then pickedd him back up and held him again at the lockers.

Gary: you've got a serious problem kid!

Andrew: ya? Well as far as I can smell so do you!

That was it. Gary couldn't take anymore. He threw him to the other end of the hall. He then ran over and kicked him in the head. Blood was now coming out of sections of his head and chest area. As he was about to stike again he was stopped by someone in his way. It was May!

Gary: Get out of my way squirt!

May: make me!

As he was again about to hit them Ash stepped in. then Richie, then mostly all of the group defended Andrew.

Gary: fine I'll-

Principal: do nothing Mr. Oak!

The principal arrived not a moment too soon.

Principle: get this kid to a hospital! NOW!

Doctor: He is in stable condition and you may see him now.

The group decided to pay a visit to Andrew after what happened. When they walked in the room he was still asleep. They all stood or sat above him.

Misty: wow he really looks beat up.

Andrew was starting to open his eyes but nobody saw.

Ash: wonder how he feels now?

Andrew (weakly): like I was hit by a stampede of Touros.

They all smiled.

May: how are you feeling?

Andrew: like ive been to hell and back. Ugh…what happened?

May: well after Gary stopped smaking you around the Principal called the hospital…and…well you've been in a coma for three days.

Andrew: Three days…and what ever happened to Gary?

Ash: he was sent to juvey for a few months.

Andrew: great my first day and I already get my ass handed to me…home sweet home! Feel like I'm right back in Sorenn!

Brock: don't worry the doctor said you can leave as soon as you wake up.

Andrew: ok well then I'm outta here!

Two Months have passed since that day. Andrew has gotten used to the new school and has many friends. The popular kids are continuisly trying to get him to join them but always declines. He has also found an interest in a certain person but cant find the courage to tell her.

Ash: Andrew? What's up man you've been awful quiet.

Andrew: its just that…its almost been three months since that day and…

Ash: Oh I see don't worry Andrew! You have friends now! We wont let him hurt you!

Andrew: thanks…hey you think I should tell someone about my…power?

Ash: well if its really killin' ya I think you should.

Andrew: Your right I will!

The next day at school Andrew was very cautious. He was scared that if Gary had come back…he would be back with a vengence. At around between 5th and 6th period Andrew knew something was wrong.

Andrew: Hey guys? Something isn't right here.

Misty: what do you mean?

Andrew: Gary was supposed to be back today and I havent seen him…

Brock: he's right that is strange…

Andrew: I just cant help but think that…

He paused.

Ash: but what Andrew?

Andrew looked around for a second then it came to him.

Andrew: where's May?

Misty: she is over at her locker…

There was a scream just then.

Tracy: Hey that sounded like-

Andrew: May! (Thinking) damit! (Out loud) damit I wanted to tell you guys first but…

Misty: tell us what?

Ash: explain later save NOW! Andrew GO!

He nodded.

Andrew: Teleport!

And with that he was gone.

Brock: how did he-

Ash: like I said EXPLAIN LATER!

Meanwhile, you see May up against a locker with Gary right in front of her.


End file.
